


Десять матчей

by mila007



Category: Football RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немутантское футбольное АУ. Эрик Леншерр – центровой игрок сборной Германии. Чарльз Ксавье – полузащитник сборной Англии. В свободное от ЧМ время оба играют за футбольный клуб «Арсенал». Ну, и спят друг с другом, чоужтам xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять матчей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам артов: [раз](https://33.media.tumblr.com/d0f4bce3d8acaf58783c3bb71dcb4a0b/tumblr_n8kerleYbY1qeyj72o2_500.jpg), [два](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7242662a088c6c4ea4d3c033f9b665ba/tumblr_n8kerleYbY1qeyj72o1_500.jpg), [три](http://31.media.tumblr.com/422dc7b7a4689f564e4fe460de83e5e5/tumblr_n8odkkCJsk1tpc0edo1_500.jpg).  
> Специально для команды fandom Sport 2014.

**14 июня 2014  
** Группа D  
Arena Amazonia, Manaus (BRA)  
Англия — Италия 1:2  
Эрику пришлось строить глазки тренеру Лёву, обещать золотые мячи, бутсы и медали, чтобы с тренировки в этот день отпустили пораньше. И его, и всех желающих посмотреть матч Англия — Италия. Благо, не один Леншерр в «Арсенале» играл, у многих его сокомандников были друзья в сборных Англии и Италии. У Эрика же там был Чарльз.  
Вообще, если бы Сальвадор и Манаус не находились на таком расстоянии, Эрик был бы счастлив болеть за Чарльза непосредственно с трибун. Чтобы потом иметь возможность лично поздравить своего победителя. Несмотря на то, что по всем статистикам и прогнозам больше шансов было у Италии, Эрик верил в своего маленького полузащитника и победу Туманного Альбиона.  
В первом тайме все складывалось удачно. Они с Лукасом, Месутом и Пером чуть глотки не сорвали, так болели за «своих». И даже то, что Англия все-таки пропустила мяч, их только раззадорило — второй тайм обещал быть не менее интересным и захватывающим. Однако итальянцы насели, а англичане начали допускать ошибки — и в защите, и в нападении. Чарльза пару раз неплохо приложили локтями во всеобщей толкучке штрафных ударов. Эрик хмурился и лихорадочно потирал собственные синяки, оставшиеся с тренировки.  
Игра закончилась со счетом 1:2 в пользу Италии. На несколько секунд камера выхватила уставшее и осунувшееся лицо Чарльза. Да, во втором голе Балотелли была часть вины защитников, но будем откровенны: Харт сегодня тоже не блистал.  
Достав телефон из кармана, Эрик набил sms: «Это только первая игра. Все будет! Позвони?»  
Чарльз не перезвонил. Ответ от него пришел лишь во вторник утром: «Спасибо. Будет! Завтра смотрю на тебя! ;) И не смей ложиться под Роналду!!!»

 **16 июня 2014  
** Группа G  
Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador (BRA)  
Германия — Португалия 4:0  
Подготовка к матчу с Португалией была легкой. Не только для Леншерра, но и для всей команды. Ребята были бодры, веселы и готовы рвать на немецкого орлана всех, кто попадется под руку. Йоахим смотрел на предматчевый разгул снисходительно, но уже в среду утром так накрутил всем хвосты, что на поле выходили сосредоточенными и с полным осознанием, что вот оно — начало дороги вверх. Потому что из группы немцы намерены выйти лидерами и никак иначе.  
Уже буквально перед выездом из отеля Эрик проверил телефон — пришло фото от Чарльза. Чарльз был замотан в подозрительно знакомый немецкий шарф, а Алекс махал плакатом «Schnell, Erik!!!».  
Эрик отбил ответ: «Запостишь в Инстаграмм — расскажу, при каких обстоятельствах к тебе попал этот шарф», — и поспешил за ребятами. Его уже ждали.  
Матч начался весело и задорно. Пока покатали мячик по полю, поняли, что ленивых тут нет. Португальцы были напористы и агрессивны чуть более, чем нужно, а Томаш с утра был чрезмерно веселым. По-злому, а не по-хорошему. И все свое злое веселье он вложил в пенальти, одним ударом распечатывая ворота Португалии. Дальше игра пошла еще злее. Эрик на одних рефлексах успевал выискивать глазами сокомандников, а ноги соображали явно быстрее головы. Игра из центра быстро смещалась к воротам. Чаще — к воротам Патрисиу, что не могло не радовать.  
Угловой был коронным ударом Леншерра. А Хуммельс прекрасно чувствовал возможную траекторию. Второй гол был прекрасным, а ощущение счастья близилось к абсолюту.  
На перерыв счастливые бундестимовцы ушли с превосходством над Португалией в три мяча и одного человека. В раздевалке тренер о чем-то приватно переговорил с Мюллером, и тот слегка приутих, но Леншерр не обольщался — не первый день вместе играют. Впрочем, именно потому, что не первый день, понимал: «горчичник» в первом же матче для Томаша будет оскорблением его профессионализму. Вылив на голову остаток воды, Эрик еле увернулся от прицельно брошенного в него Ламом полотенца. Все рассмеялись.  
Завершили матч на кураже. Последний гол вообще смешной получился, Эрик в повторе смотрел. Вечером, когда они с ребятами выдохнули, сдали допинг-пробы и вместе с тренером разрешили себе по бутылке немецкого пива.  
Где-то на пятнадцатом повторе лучших игровых моментов у Эрика завибрировал телефон — звонил Чарльз.  
— Чаррррли! — радостно воскликнул Эрик, выбираясь из кресла и идя на балкон. — Ну, как тебе игра?  
— Томаш и Матс — молодцы!  
— Эй, а я?  
— А ты, друг мой, лучше их всех! — Чарльз хрипло рассмеялся.  
Тепло, разлившееся в груди после этих слов, не шло ни в какое сравнение с эйфорией от удачно проведенного матча.

 **19 июня 2014  
** Группа D  
Arena de Sao Paulo, Sao Paulo (BRA)  
Уругвай — Англия 2:1  
Эрик не понимал, что творилось со сборной Англии. Совсем. Вообще. Абсолютно. Второй матч подряд — абсолютная дезориентация. Уругвай, несомненно, сильный противник, к тому же европейские команды имеют великую отмазку, именуемую «акклиматизацией», но… При том, что англичане контролировали мяч в два раза больше, чем игроки Уругвая, поражение было вдвойне обидным. Как и желтая карточка, прилетевшая Чарльзу на 68 минуте. Арсеналовцы дружно схватились за головы: чтобы Чарльзу прилетел «горчичник», он должен совсем себя не осознавать, ведь большего поборника фейр-плей во всей Британии еще поискать стоит. Эрик смотрел и не узнавал друга. Такое ощущение, что на поле играл не Ксавье, а совершенно посторонний человек.  
И то, что Уэйну хватило таланта на «гол престижа», не отменяло того, что Англия быстро и уверенно слетала в самый низ турнирной таблицы. Выкарабкаться откуда им даже победа над Коста-Рикой не позволит.  
Когда Лукас выключил телевизор, Эрик все еще не мог найти слов, способных описать его чувства. Как и не мог себе представить, ЧТО сейчас начнется на трибунах Сан Паулу. И что будет твориться в раздевалке сборной Англии.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать? Уругвайцы явно более эффективно атаки свои проводили, — опасливо косясь на Эрика, рискнул нарушить тишину Пер. Об эпичной дружбе Ксавье и Леншерра фанаты «Арсенала» разве что баллады не писали, поэтому опасения Пер испытывал вполне закономерные. — Ты Чарльзу будешь звонить?  
Эрик выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Звук получился зловещим.  
— Позже. Я не представляю, что сейчас с ним творится. С ними всеми.  
— То же, что будет твориться с вами, если вы не выспитесь перед завтрашней тренировкой, — подал голос Филипп. — Давайте по номерам?

С Чарльзом удалось созвониться ближе к ночи.  
— Как ты? — Эрик понимал весь идиотизм вопроса, но более умного варианта не придумал.  
— Хреново, — голос у него был вялый и звучал будто сквозь вату. — Эрик, ты прости…  
— Не хочешь говорить?  
— Не могу. Я уже в постели и хочу спать, — Чарльз выдал смешок. — Я все еще надеюсь, что это мне просто приснилось.  
Эрик вздохнул. Он тоже хотел в постель. К Чарльзу.  
— Отдыхай. Но если что...  
— Я знаю, друг мой. Спасибо тебе.  
Эрик услышал в его голосе слабый намек на улыбку и нерешительно, хоть Чарльз этого и не видел, улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Спокойной ночи.

 **21 июня 2014  
** Группа G  
Estadio Castelao, Fortaleza (BRA)  
Германия — Гана 2:2  
Переезд из Сальвадора в Форталезу выбил Эрика из колеи. Впрочем, после фееричной победы над Португалией они, видимо, все выходили на игру как на тренировку и сильно удивились бурной деятельности, которую развивали вокруг их ворот игроки Ганы.  
На самом деле, немцы расслабились. Возможно, даже слишком. Со своего фланга Эрик залюбовался красивой атакой, которую в связке организовали Месут и Сами. Эти двое всегда отлично друг друга понимали, поэтому детский удар, который последовал после комбинации, заставил удивиться не одного Леншерра. Зато ганийцы не растерялись — и следующие десять минут яростно отбивали одну за другой атаки немцев. Так, что удар Мунтари с двадцати пяти метров очень удивил всю сборную, кроме Мануэля. В очередной раз поблагодарив бога за своего гениального вратаря, Эрик что есть духу погнал к противоположным воротам. Впрочем, даже вытянутый Озилом угловой не помог. Зато заставили понервничать угловые от ганийцев под конец первого тайма.  
На перерыв уходили раззадоренные, но не обозленные. Скорее удивленные. Никто не ожидал от откровенных аутсайдеров группы такого футбола. Потому и получили по шее от тренера в перерыве. Все, и Мануэль в том числе, хотя вот Нойера-то ругать было точно не за что.  
Оказалось, тренер ругал авансом. Начав второй тайм с перестановки (которой Жером порадовался — все-таки играть на поле против брата было несколько некомфортно), немцы активно провели атаку, закончившуюся замечательным голом от Марио. Наконец-то игра пошла, как предсказывали. Младший Боатенг также покинул поле, и пока немцы расслаблено бегали, пропустили внезапный выход Айю. Результатом стал счет 1:1 и полнейшее изумление на лицах всей сборной. Когда же счет на табло стал 1:2 в пользу Ганы, Эрик с трудом поднял себя с газона. Центр — его зона, и то, как он ее бессмысленно сдал…  
Отыгрываться немцы не любили. Психология из-за поражений прошлых лет как-то выровнялась, но все равно отыгрываться — показывать свою слабость. Поэтому когда после невероятной передачи от Хьоведеса Миро таки сравнял счет, немецкие трибуны издали синхронный вздох облегчения. Дальше уже никто не расслаблялся до самого финального свистка. Вернее, Гана не давала расслабиться — ни в атаке, ни в обороне. Сердце Эрика пропустило удар, когда уже на доп.минутах Нойер чуть не подарил противнику победу. Поэтому свисток на 90’+4’ оказался весьма своевременным и очень облегчающим.  
Результатом матча Леншерр был недоволен. Команда Лёва показала достойное сопротивление, но именно что сопротивление. Несмотря на то, что они больше контролировали мяч, у Ганы по статистике было намного больше ударов и голевых моментов, чего от «черных звезд» не ожидал никто. За такой невыразительной табличкой как «Германия — Гана» никто особо не ожидал яркой игры. Это была очередная неожиданность от ЧМ-2014. И, как предвкушали болельщики, далеко не последняя.  
В этот раз он позвонил Чарльзу первым, едва выполз из душа и потопал вместе со всеми на разбор полетов к тренеру.  
— Смотрел игру?  
— Да. Эрик, передай ребятам, что если они надумали брать пример с нас, то это плохая идея.  
Эрик закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Правильно. Передам. И лучше бы вы с нас пример взяли.  
— Мы очень постараемся.  
Леншерра окликнули.  
— Прости, должен бежать. Но…  
— Я обязательно позвоню тебе сегодня ближе к ночи. Нужно же поднимать твой… кгм… боевой дух!  
В этот раз Эрик не сдержал смеха.

 **24 июня 2014  
** Группа D  
Estadio Mineirao, Belo Horizonte (BRA)  
Коста-Рика — Англия 0:0  
Слова Леншерра оказались пророческими — англичане все-таки взяли пример с немцев. Правда, не выиграв, а слив игру в 0:0 с Коста-Рикой.  
На самом деле даже победа тут для Англии ничего не решала, но уйти красиво они могли.  
Бундестимовцы по привычке собрались своим «арсенальным» составом плюс парочка неравнодушных к игре Туманного Альбиона ребят. На этот раз сидеть где-то в шумном месте никто не захотел, потому все завалились в номер к Леншерру. Не сказать, чтобы Эрика это радовало, но и выгонять внезапно нагрянувшую компанию он не захотел — вместе все же веселее.  
Всю игру ребята обсуждали и осуждали действия англичан. Один Эрик молчал и не отрывал взгляда от маленькой юркой фигурки у ворот Фостера. По Чарльзу он соскучился неимоверно. И наконец-то научился не стесняться своих чувств, чтобы открыто признаться в этом. Поэтому утром перед матчем набил Чарли смс: «Для меня ты все равно — лучший защитник Чемпионата!» А теперь, сжимая в одной руке смартфон, а в другой — запотевшее горлышко безалкогольного пива, яростно кричал: «Вперед, остолопы! Сколько вы у своих ворот отсиживаться будете?!»  
Чарльз позвонил ему сразу же после игры. Он еще тяжело дышал и явно только-только вышел из пыточной комнаты, в которую превратился для Англии послематчевый брифинг-рум.  
— Мы пролетели.  
— Мне очень жаль, – помолчав, ответил Эрик.  
— Да. Мне тоже.  
Внезапно Чарльз рассмеялся:  
— У вас с парнями теперь нет шансов. Вы – единственная команда, кроме нас, в которой представлено такое «арсенальное» созвездие. Так что поддержите честь своей страны и нашего клуба.  
— А ты будешь за нас болеть?  
— Болеть? Да я ваш гимн выучил. Чтобы знать, что на вручении Кубка петь.  
Эрик рассмеялся. На сердце было легко, и в этот вечер в победу Германии верилось особенно четко.

 **26 июня 2014  
** Группа G  
Arena Pernambuco, Recife (BRA)  
США — Германия 0:1  
На игру с США немцы вновь шли расслаблено. При любом исходе они проходили в плей-офф. Конечно, хотелось выйти из Группы красиво, но и надрываться перед 1/8 турнира герр Йоахим их не заставлял. Эрик пол-игры просидел на скамье запасных — в этот раз в стартовом составе Лёв выпустил Швайнштайгера, а Леншерр отдыхал. Не сказать, чтобы ему хотелось торчать на лавке, но и от внезапного отдыха он не отказывался. Особенно учитывая, что играть им предстояло с командой, в чьей родной стране «футболом» называют странный неандертальский псевдо-вид спорта, тогда как игру всех времен и народов презрительно величают «соккером». У Эрика были личные счеты к американскому английскому, поэтому победы над США он желал всей душой.  
К тому же Эрик не любил играть в черно-красной форме. У него была своя глупая примета, что в этих цветах ему не везет. Чарльз, когда об этом услышал, очень долго пытался разубедить своего друга весьма… специфическим способом. Стриптиз в черно-красной форме Эрику понравился, но от предубеждений он упорно не отказывался. Чарльз лишь вздыхал, пеняя на эрикову глупость, но не перечил. Считал, что Леншерр сам перебесится.  
Сам Чарльз умотал обратно в Англию, но к плей-оффам обещал приехать и поддержать друга. А также намекнул, что купил билеты на полуфинал и финал в фан-сектор, отведенный под выходцев из первой части плей-оффа. После такого у Эрика не оставалось никаких шансов, кроме как дойти до финала — не должны же купленные билеты зря пропасть?  
На 55 минуте Кроос красиво разыграл угловой и со второго подхода мяч все-таки распечатал ворота американцев. Все ринулись поздравлять Томаша, а Эрик пророчил ему «Золотую Бутсу» — это явно был Чемпионат Мюллера.  
На замену Эрика выгнали на последнюю треть второго тайма. Он не сильно упирался, но считал, что Швайнштайгер мог бы побегать еще. А так игра продолжалась все в том же вялотекущем ритме и сценарии — немцы атаковали, мазали, снова атаковали. Пару раз неплохие контратаки провели американцы, но Мануэль был в воротах и стоял непоколебимо, как скала. Два гола, пропущенных от Ганы, задели его вратарское самолюбие, и повторять таких ошибок он не собирался. Да и счет немцев более чем устраивал.  
С поля обе команды ушли довольными и с осознанием своего выхода в 1/8 финала. Над стадионом в Ресифе разносился гордый гимн Германии. Немцы ликовали. Выход в плей-офф был первой ступенькой, которую они преодолели вместе. И ступенька эта была прекрасна!

 **30 июня 2014  
** Плей-офф. 1/8  
Estadio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre (BRA)  
Германия — Алжир 2:1  
На матч Эрик собирался в приподнятом настроении — в кои-то веки погода выдалась облачная и относительно приятная для игры. По-хорошему, Эрик вообще под легким дождичком играть любил — чтоб поле не размокало, но в воздухе постоянно висела влажная морось. Тогда и дышалось легче, и ноги будто сами несли его вперед. Мало кто такую погоду любил — игроки начинали осторожничать, играть с оглядкой, что всегда позволяло пробивному и бесшабашному Леншерру прорываться со своего центра вперед и ракетой вбивать мяч в ворота противника.  
Дождя в понедельник так и не случилось, а игра началась. И началась она далеко не радужным мячом в воротах Бундестима — слава всем богам, с офсайда. Эрик быстро пробормотал молитву и побежал обратно на свое место. То, что плохо сыграла защита — это одно, а вот то, что его задача, как центрового, не дать защите даже шанса плохо сыграть — это совсем другое. И Бастиан был с ним согласен.  
Леншерр очень любил играть в связке со Швайнштайгером. Вся команда замечала, что они чем-то очень похожи в своей манере и тактике игры. А то, что оба центровых понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, было главной изюминкой этой сыгранной пары. Впрочем, сегодня им это не помогло. Да и вся игра шла как-то шатко и валко. Классики было разыграно мало, а атакам не хватало какого-то яростного задора.  
Алжир был достоин уважения. При явном различии классов и психологическом давлении они упорно рвались вперед, потому что — чем черт не шутит! — выйти в 1/4 после победы над Германией — они в стране героями будут!  
Первый тайм отыграли на равных, во втором после перерыва и жесткого втыка от тренерского штаба у немцев игра пошла в нападении веселее. Но ворота Алжира будто были зачарованными — даже любимые немцами удары «на добивание» не срабатывали. Защита у африканской команды была на зависть. На зависть немцам и на злость Нойеру. Весь матч он был одиннадцатым полевым игроком, и когда уже после победы Эрик с ребятами пересматривали игру, у него сердце останавливалось каждый раз, когда Мануэль уходил глубоко в поле, оставляя ворота пустовать. С другой стороны, толку от него как от защитника было явно побольше, чем от всей немецкой линии вместе взятой.  
На овер-тайм настроились как-то сильно и сразу. И с первых же минут Андре с прекрасной подачи смог закатить первый не-офсайдный мяч в этой игре. Овер-тайм перестал быть томным.  
Исход игры был желанен, но не то чтобы предсказуем. И хотя доминирование своей команды Эрик ощущал по подсказкам тренера, по своей игре. Но то, как их заставили побегать по полю алжирцы, давно никто не мог сделать. Видимо, это карма у немцев такая — самые тяжелые матчи проводить с выходцами из Африканского континента.  
Вечером он лежал поперек кровати и смотрел на молчащий телефон. Разница во времени была существенна. Особенно учитывая, что Чарльз собирался в гости к родителям, а это означало «стакан молока в постель и ложимся спать в десять вечера». Отбив сообщение с пожеланием «Спокойной ночи или доброго утра — зависит от того, когда ты это прочтешь. Мы в 1/4», Эрик отключил звук на телефоне, завернулся в простыню и моментально уснул.

 **04 июля 2014  
** Плей-офф. 1/4  
Estadio do Maracana, Rio De Janeiro (BRA)  
Франция — Германия 0:1  
За два дня до игры в Рио-де-Жанейро прилетел Чарльз. Прилетел без предупреждения, без звонка и без предварительной договоренности о встрече. Он просто наскочил на Эрика из своей засады за развесистым фикусом в холле гостиницы и с радостным смехом повис у друга на шее. Привычные к выходкам Чарльза арсеналовцы поздоровались, потрясли протянутую руку и пошли своим ходом. Непривычные — обошли стороной, вежливо поинтересовавшись у Эрика, не нужна ли ему помощь секьюрити. Леншерр лишь отмахнулся, обнял за плечо Чарльза и, ругая по дороге его любовь к сюрпризам, потащил друга к себе в номер. Усталость после тренировки ушла, растворилась в доверчиво глядящих на него голубых глазах, и сейчас откровенно хотелось двух вещей — в душ и Чарльза. Можно Чарльза прямо в душе.  
— Я уточнял, — смеялся притиснутый к двери номера Чарльз в перерывах между поцелуями, — уточнял у Лукаша. Он сказал, что свидания с женами герр Лёв вам разрешает.  
— Заботливый какой, — рыкнул Леншерр, с трудом отрываясь от желанного тела. — В душ иди. А то точно доведешь и придется на тебе после такого жениться.  
Чарльз рассмеялся, проворно вывернулся из жесткого захвата и направился в сторону ванной комнаты. Эрик немедля последовал за ним. Все-таки почти месяц без здорового секса (телефонные разговоры и самоудовлетворение за оный не считается!) сказывался на его характере не в лучшую сторону.  
Эту и следующую ночь перед матчем Чарльз провел у Эрика. Тренеру, конечно, доложили, но тот лишь похлопал Леншерра по плечу и попросил «не увлекаться» и вести себя сдержано на людях.  
Конечно же, у Франции они выиграли. На матч Эрик выходил полным сил и вдохновения размазать «этих надутых петухов» (словечки из арсенала Чарльза) ровным слоем по зеленому полю. Вопреки его ожиданиям, победа не была столь фееричной. Яркое солнце в первом тайме и резкие перепады света и тени во втором сильно усложняли жизнь обеим командам.  
В общем и целом — героем матча от и до стал Хуммельс. Он блистал в обеих штрафных зонах, что и принесло Германии заветную победу. Отдельно стоит, конечно же, отметить достижения родной защиты, которая, казалось, осознала, насколько была не права в игре с Алжиром, и в этот раз страховала ворота со всех сторон. А пара проходов, которые удосужились-таки смастерить французы, разбилась о двухметровую стену под именем Мануэль Нойер.  
Впервые с послематчевого празднования Эрик сбежал сразу же после официальных мероприятий. В номере его ждал маленький англичанин, пообещавший наградить его за победу над своим извечным врагом.

 **08 июля 2014  
** Плей-офф. 1/2  
Estadio Mineirao, Belo Horizonte (BRA)  
Бразилия – Германия 1:7  
К матчу с Бразилией Эрик сотоварищи готовились очень ответственно. И украдкой жалели, что не попали в другую корзину — все-таки полуфинал сам по себе нервная штука, а уж полуфинал против хозяев Чемпионата… Да.  
За день до игры Чарльз сам предложил оставить Эрика, чтобы тот собрался и настроился на полуфинал. В ответ Леншерр молча утащил его в кровать, где обстоятельнейшим способом убедил друга, что подобных предположений даже вслух высказывать не надо. Опасно для здоровья.  
На матч выходили под крики бразильских болельщиков, в сонме которых немаленький немецкий фан-клуб казался каплей в море. Эрик впервые в жизни восхищенно слушал чужой гимн: такого подъема, чтобы пел не только многотысячный стадион, чтобы пела вся страна, он давно, а может, и вообще никогда, не слышал. А оттого еще громче старался пропеть любимые слова родного гимна.  
Конечно, они знали, что Бразилия дважды ослаблена — отсутствием своего форварда и центрального защитника, капитана по совместительству. Возможно, это считалось даже за три. Однако до поры до времени игра шла достаточно предсказуемо: мячик катался по полю, игроки приценивались друг к другу. А потом был любимый Эриков угловой. И первый гол.  
Вопль немецкого сектора не перекрыл разочарованный вздох бразильских трибун. Эрик расцеловал бы Томаша взасос, если бы не знал, что назавтра будет ходить с двумя подбитыми глазами — одним от самого Мюллера, вторым — от Чарльза. Матч пошел намного бодрее.  
Юбилейный рекордный мячик Миро закатил с любимого добивания. Пока защита бразильцев в панике металась по штрафной зоне, Томаш благоразумно передал мяч старшему товарищу, который красиво со второго удара реализовал момент. Зыбкая надежда на победу начала приобретать четкие очертания финала.  
Третий мяч был получен Бразилией по заслугам. Никем не прикрытый, ничем не страхуемый Тони спокойно вбежал в штрафную зону и столь же спокойно, в своем темпе, направил мяч в пустующую половину ворот. Эрик добежал до героя одним из первых и с трудом удержал желание качать друга вот прям сейчас.  
Четвертый и пятый мячи угодили в сетку прямо-таки издевательски. На перерыве в раздевалке все шутили, что Тони где-то раздобыл мантию-невидимку — другого объяснения тому, как спокойно себя чувствовал в чужой штрафной зоне никем не прикрываемый Кроос, у команды не было.  
Леншерр не знал, каких усилий стоило в тот день Йоахиму немного привести в чувство разбушевавшуюся наадреналиненую команду, но это явно удалось. 5:0, с одной стороны, гарантированная победа, но с другой — в футболе возможно практически все. Поэтому второй тайм играли поспокойнее и даже два загнанных Андре мячика восприняли как должное. Просто очередное доказательство того, что защита у бразильцев сегодня отсутствовала как класс.  
За пропущенный на последних минутах мяч Эрику было где-то даже радостно — хоть малое, но все же утешение хозяевам чемпионата. Надо, что ли, поболеть за них в полуфинале?  
Первое сообщение, которое увидел Эрик, включив телефон, было, конечно же, от Чарльза: «7 раз, говоришь? А почему за прошлую ночь у нас только два было?»

 **13 июля 2014  
** Финал  
Estadio do Maracana, Rio De Janeiro (BRA)  
Германия — Аргентина 1:0  
Дни до финала пролетали, как и не было их. 9 июля тренер дал им всем выходной, строго-настрого наказав отдохнуть и попрощаться с женами до финала — лафа в виде свиданий и алкоголя за ужином заканчивалась. Со следующего дня немцы переходили в замкнутый цикл подготовки к игре, практически полностью прекратив общение с прессой и семьями. Леншерр считал такой подход единственно верным. Что не помешало им с Чарльзом провести весь выходной в постели, активно доказывая, что семь, а уж тем более на двоих — вполне достижимая цифра.  
Матч за третье место Леншерр толком не видел. Герр Лёв не то чтобы запретил, но настоятельно порекомендовал больше внимания уделить здоровому сну, и Эрик с удовольствием последовал этому совету. Несмотря на то, что завтра вместо него в стартовом составе будет играть молодой Крамер — тренер решил придержать Леншерра до второго тайма — свежая голова и отсутствие напряжения в теле в финале явно будут нелишними.  
Утром от Чарльза пришло сообщение с вложенным фото. Сообщение гласило: «Я буду за тебя болеть!» — а на фото в форме с номером Леншерра красовался абсолютно счастливый Ксавье. Немецкий шарф он повязал на голову на манер чалмы и вообще выглядел возмутительно сексуальным в, казалось бы, обычной фан-стаффской дребедени.  
Матч начался задорно. Никто и не сомневался, что Аргентина будет упирать на быстрый гол. Однако и немцы не пальцем деланы. Но от ошибки, допущенной полузащитой в первом тайме, у Эрика чуть инфаркт не случился. Сбросить на ногу чужому форварду мяч! Чудо, что Матс набежал, чудо, что мяч сорвался с ноги аргентинца. Как это чудо пережил тренерский штаб, для Леншерра осталось загадкой.  
На поле ему пришлось выйти намного раньше, чем рассчитывал и он, и Лёв. Аргентина играла в агрессивный футбол, и с первых минут стало ясно, что без травм сегодня не обойдется. Однако же насколько обидно было за Крамера — впервые в стартовом составе на таком важном матче — и травма! Сперва еще надеялись, что Кристоф соберется и сможет вести игру дальше, но затем стало понятно, что парню нужно к медикам. И Эрик пошел разминаться.  
В игру он влился сразу и очень свободно. Играть предстояло любимые схемы. Главное, вовремя навязать противнику свое видение матчевого узора. Любимый угловой Эрик получил на дополнительных минутах первого тайма, и будь проклята штанга аргентинских ворот! Впрочем, аргентинские болельщики готовы были на нее молиться.  
Сложно сказать, кто вел в игре в общем. Эрик не сказал бы с уверенностью, что они сливали игру, точно так же нельзя было говорить, что Аргентина не выкладывается по полной. Второй тайм был более резким, пару раз хорошо прогнулась немецкая оборона под продуманными атаками подопечных Сабелли. Месси яростно хотел забить и пер вперед, маленький и юркий, обходя высоких защитников. Бундестим же играла в свой футбол — розыгрыши мяча, внезапные подачи на футболистов второй волны, создание паники в штрафной зоне противника и добивание из неожиданного положения.  
В дополнительном времени игра пошла жарче. Неизвестно, откуда взялись эти силы, от гонимого по жилам вместо крови адреналина или от внезапного осознания, что рулетки под названием «серия пенальти» никому не хочется, но они взялись. Тренер забрал с поля Мирослава, заменил его Марио. Свежий форвард в первой линии атаки — что может быть лучше? Как оказалось — ничего. И тот момент, когда мяч впервые за игру наконец-то оказался в сетке без офсайтов был самым прекрасным в жизни не только Гетце, но и всей немецкой сборной.  
Уже потом, на повторе, Эрик видел и беснующиеся трибуны, и абсолютно счастливых немцев, зажавших невысокого Марио в тесное кольцо, и невозмутимо поправляющего прическу тренера — тот, когда нервничал, часто взъерошивал волосы на затылке. В тот же момент было лишь незамутненное счастье и вера в то, что все получится.  
А потом было еще почти десять бесконечных минут, растянувшихся на годы. Был абсолютно избитый Бастиан, которого с поля пришлось поднимать. Был тот самый последний удар Месси… и финальный свисток. Все! Чемпионы! Свершилось!  
Они долго валяли по газону Марио (как он, бедняжка, выжил-то под горой свалившихся на него оболтусов?), обнимались с тренерами и стаффом, прыгали, пели, плакали. Готовились к вручению медалей. Эйфория волнами накатывала, накрывая с головой, заставляя кричать, вопить и бесноваться. Жизнь была невероятна, и все лучшее, казалось бы, уже свершилось.  
Потом был отдых в ожидании награждения. На поле пустили жен, подруг и детей. Подольски-младший гордо восседал на руках у папы и даже не попытался перелезть на любимого дядю Эрика, хотя по обыкновению грешил этим на всех их внефутбольных посиделках. Эрик всегда удивлялся открытости Луиса — сам Леншерр не относил себя к тому типу людей, к которым тянутся дети. Однако когда он как-то высказал эти свои соображения Чарльзу, тот назидательно поднял указательный палец и сказал, что это все его, Чарльза, позитивное влияние. Кстати о Чарльзе…  
Выискать в беснующейся толпе маленького человека в немецкой форме было невозможно. Эрик до рези в глазах вглядывался в ближний сектор, в котором, по идее, должен был быть Чарльз, когда его окликнули сзади. Леншерр оглянулся на позвавшего его Мертезакера. Рядом с ним, обнимаясь и подпрыгивая, чтобы похлопать соклубника по плечу, стояла знакомая кучерявая фигура.  
— Эрик! — Чарльз счастливо улыбнулся и подбежал к другу.  
Они замерли в полушаге друг от друга, несколько секунд глядя в глаза. А потом Эрик махнул рукой:  
— К черту все! — и, обхватив ладонями лицо Чарльза, крепко его поцеловал. Рядом раздался свист, ободряющие выкрики и хлопки. Не то чтобы парни не догадывались об истинном положении вещей раньше, но… Да.  
Каминг-аут, как и финал Чемпионата Мира, определенно удался.


End file.
